Ichigo 200 Percent: Afterschool Overload
by proofreader
Summary: Everything seems perfect for Manaka Junpei, with his beloved Nishino Tsukasa by her side and his first love and inspiration Toujou Aya to help him with his movie. But keeping relationship is way harder than acquiring one, so once again, join him in his quest to realize his dreams... And does he still have the luck in strawberry panties?
1. Introductory Chapter

**INTRODUCTION**

A fanmade sequel of the well loved anime/manga series "Ichigo 100%", and by far the most realistic and closely related to the original story

I don't own "Ichigo 100%", "100% Strawberry" or any rights under those specified name.

**NOTE: Please proceed to the first chapter but if you want to refresh your memory in what happen to the original series, you may want to read this summary from :**

_Strawberry 100%_ chronicles the school years of Junpei Manaka, a high school student and aspiring movie director, and his relationships with the girls that enter his life. At the start of the series, he encounters a mysterious girl with strawberry-print panties, whom he quickly becomes intrigued with. Hoping to find her, he finds the notebook of Aya Toujou nearby, who turns out to be an ordinary-looking girl. However, he soon discovers that Aya is a gifted writer and the two become friends with the collaborative ambition of creating great stories into movies. Meanwhile, he believes the mystery girl to be Tsukasa Nishino, the most popular girl in his school.

Junpei wants to recapture the moment he saw the girl on the roof. Believing it was Tsukasa, he feels the only way to get her to pose for his shot is to date her. Based on Aya's suggestion, Junpei runs up to Tsukasa and yells out to her, requesting a date while doing a pull-up, stunning his peers. Amused by his request, Tsukasa agrees to go out with him and the two start a relationship together. However, he soon realizes Tsukasa is not the mystery girl he had been searching for, but chooses to continue their relationship. During his entrance exam for his desired high school for film studies, Izumizaka High, he discovers that Aya has given up the prestigious Oumi Academy and is in fact the mystery girl. After realizing Aya had always been the girl he saw on the roof, a part of his heart gravitates towards her as they continue their awkward friendship. Tsukasa realizes that she doesn't entirely have Junpei's heart, but continues to see him as she attends Oumi Academy instead.

On his first day of high school, he meets a feisty girl named Satsuki Kitaoji, whom he later discovers to be his classmate. The two gradually become friends and Satsuki soon falls in love with him. Junpei wanted to join the film club at Izumizaka High to develop his dreams of becoming a film-maker. Unfortunately, the club was disbanded and there was only a graphics club. Eventually he restarts the film club with Aya, Satsuki, and his high school friends. During the next three years they made one film each year to play on the school festival, written by Aya and directed by Junpei.

In their first high school year, Satsuki starred in their first film, while working with Junpei together at a burger shop. Satsuki aggressively chased after Junpei, who also experienced many awkward moments with Aya and Tsukasa as time passes. This would continue on for the next three years of their high school days, but Junpei remains indecisive about whom to declare his love for. Eventually, Tsukasa grows impatient and breaks up with him. During this time Junpei and Aya's mutual feelings start to grow, but when Junpei finds out that Tsukasa still thinks about him, he becomes confused again.

In their second year, Tsukasa became the heroine in their second film, when she worked in a pastry shop near the movie theater Junpei works. Things got complicated as they face education and career choices. Tsukasa planned to go to Paris to become a patissier, and Aya decided to go to the same college Junpei attends.

In the third year, Aya was chosen as the heroine, while she and Junpei went to the cram school together. Their friends disagreed with her decision to give up better schools just to help Junpei make films. Aya finally told Junpei she also wish to try the university her parents recommend, much to Junpei's disappointment.

The balance came to a sudden change when Tsukasa confessed that she wants to be Junpei's girlfriend again, and Junpei mistakes Aya's brother for a new boyfriend. Thinking that Aya should always be with him, having attended the high school he goes to and made films with him, he was unable to accept this. He sought comfort from Tsukasa and announced it next morning, denying that he did this because of Aya. He later found out that Aya had always been in love with him, but Junpei didn't want to be unfair to Tsukasa and remained resolute to be with her. Later, Junpei decided to take a break with Tsukasa as he felt he hasn't matured enough to be with her and felt he needs to continue developing himself as a film-maker and as a person. Even at the risk of Tsukasa finding someone else, Junpei felt it's the best path for each and one of them. After graduation, everyone prepared for different directions as each one had their own goals and ambitions.

Four years later, Satsuki had become the owner of a relative's restaurant and the gang chose her restaurant as the location for their reunion. Aya went to the prestigious university she deserved, and became a successful writer and a more assertive person, winning the Naoki prize, the Japanese equivalence of the Pulitzer prize. Junpei has won an award and has been accepted into a film studio after years of personal development. He could congratulate Aya without jealousy now and hoped to make her notebook novel into film. In the end, Junpei reunites with Tsukasa (after several years in Paris) and the two restarted their relationship.


	2. Chapter 1: Was it worth the wait?

"Yeah, I guess. Will you once again excite me?", was the answer Nishino gave me when I asked her to go out with me again. This past four years, I've been doing everything I can to improve myself, it was all for her, it felt like I didn't deserve her then. I still don't think that I deserve her now but, right now, the only thing I can think of is to hug her, to kiss her. Without thinking, I released the grip from my old V8 camera, run towards her and hug her, everything felt natural, without thinking, i swept her from her feet, and gave my beloved Nishino a passionate kiss.

"Junpei-kun, you seem to have become quite build? Are you working out?", Nishino said while caressing my chest. I answered, "Well, I've been doing manual labor to earn money for my international trip, besides, you said I am your hero and heroes are suppose to be strong right?". Remembering the times that I saved her, she smiled at me. God, I missed that smile. Yes, this is the girl that I've fallen for, the girl worth waiting for.

"Would you mind is we talk somewhere else? ", she's blushing like way back when we were high school, if I was my old self, I might be thinking of something perverted right now, but I missed her so much and I have many things I want to tell her. Many stories to tell and adventures to share.

I brought her to the playground next to our house, I barely fit the swing so I realized that maybe I've bulk-up a bit. The creaking of the swing is bit annoying but my focus is on the face of Nishino. "The face that can launch a thousand ships", where have I read it? Oh right, on Toujo's novel, i suddenly remember the similarities of Nishino and the princess. In the novel, the protagonist chose the girl with the same dream as him, the one like Toujo, but it's a novel right? Because I chose the princess, the goddess to be worshipped, I chose Nishino.

"So, what are you doing for these past few years? Flirting I guess?", teased Nishino. "I've met a lot of girls during the trip, but none of them is as beautiful as you. The lens of my camera is only for you".

"And how's your trip? The movie you sent me is great, no wonder it won an award", she asked. "I guess the film reflected the joy of traveling, but the thing that I enjoyed the most is looking for the best location to shoot a film."

"Is that so, what kind of film is it? I bet it's great, every movie that Junpei-kun made is beautiful.", Nishino asked. I wonder if I can say that I am looking for a perfect location for Toujo's script. The one that I promised to her at the rooftop seven years ago. Well, I promised Nishino a clean slate of relationship so I need to bee honest. "I am looking for the perfect location for Toujo's novel, and I am right, Japan's resources aren't enough for a film that extravagant."

She flinched, I can smell jealousy, then she said, "It's nice to chase a dream isn't it? I really envy you.". "Huh? What are you talking about, you also have a dream, and I have waited for four years, I waited for you, while we are chasing our own dreams. By the way, I bet you're an extremely skilled pastry chef now?"

"I guess you have to taste it first", Nishino produced a box from her bag, when I opened it, it looks like store-bought cup cakes, very Nishino-like. It taste good too, I remembered the cake she gave to me and Yui at the shop, the combination of flavor, like there is strawberry inside. "Hmm, it tastes like the one you gave me back at the cake shop, the one made by the shop-owner's grandson. It's great!"

"I'll take it as a compliment, I'm really happy that Junpei-kun likes it.", of all Nishino's faces, I really like the blushing face the most. She really thinks highly of that pastry chef to be happy to be compared his work to her own. Come to think of it, they smell the same, maybe all good pastry chefs smell sweet. "Everything that Nishino made taste good".

"Yeah it is, I still think the first time I cooked for you will taste good if you let me. Maybe It's better if I added more mustard and chocolates…" now I remembered, she started as a horrible cook, what's with that combination for soup? "Hey, what's with that face, it's only a joke, I know it tastes bad, I should have taste it before adding anything." She said teasingly. "it's okay, if it's you, I will it eat"

"Hihi, no need, I will cook only the best for you, I will make it worth the wait, but like I told you, I want you to excite me again, Junpei…", The swing creaked louder as I move closer to Nishino, I want to kiss her right now. Maybe she sensed it so she stand up from the swing and sat on my lap. I kissed her softly and whispered "it's already worth the wait", then she kissed me hard, with force, I don't know how long, it maybe for a few seconds, it may be a full minute but I think this is what Satsuki called adult kiss.


End file.
